


Surprise

by cminerva



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva
Summary: This wasn't what Rafael was hoping to find when Sonny called to say there was a surprise waiting at home.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



Rafael Barba didn't like distractions, but he was always willing to make an exception for Sonny Carisi. Always.

The ADA was drowning in paperwork and trial prep but he pulled himself away from his work when his boyfriend called.

“I have a surprise for you,” Sonny said, the excitement clear in his voice.

“Is it a bottle of Scotch?” Rafael asked, twirling his pen between his fingers. He smirked and guessed again. “Are you naked?”

Sonny laughed.

“Not yet.”

“Well what is it then?”

“You'll see when you get home.”

  


Despite his best intentions, Rafael was late leaving the office. By a few hours. He knew Sonny expected this, but it still didn't lessen his guilt.

A post-It note on the counter told Rafael he could find dinner in the fridge. His guilt doubled as he ignored whatever homecooked dish Sonny had prepared for him. Not for the first time this week he’d had Carmen order a sandwich for him before she left for the day. 

Sonny had left a few lamps on for Rafael, but it was clear the other man had already retired for the evening. Rafael approached their bedroom as quietly as he could, knowing his boyfriend was probably already asleep.

Sonny was sprawled out on their bed - he took his half of the bed in the middle - wearing worn flannel pajama pants and one of Rafael's Harvard shirts. Rafael had gifted it to him weeks ago, saying it was because he liked seeing it on his boyfriend, and while that was true enough, the real reason was that Rafael Barba was no longer the slim co-ed he'd once been.

Rafael smiled at the lanky man in his bed then gave a sudden start. Sonny wasn't alone.

A tiny orange creature was curled up on the detective’s chest. A cat.

Rafael stared in disbelief at his scene and might have continued to do so for some time if Sonny hadn’t opened his eyes and blinked sleepily.

“Hi Counselor,” he said, voice groggy.

“What the hell is that thing doing in my apartment?” Rafael hissed by way of greeting.

“Our apartment,” Sonny corrected. “Amanda and I found him this afternoon. I call him Rusty for obvious reasons. Or is it obvious? Can you see him from here?”

Rafael snorted and crossed over to the bed. He shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed and began to remove his shoes and socks.

“That’s a terrible name for a cat,” he said irritably.

Sonny chuckled.

“Amanda said you'd say that.”

“We don’t need a cat, Sonny.”

The detective sighed and shifted slightly on the bed as Rafael stretched out beside him. 

“He needed a home,” Sonny said. “And besides, he kept me company when you were stuck at the office.”

Rafael felt another wave of guilt and leaned over to press a kiss to Sonny's temple. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, lips moving gently against Sonny’s hair.

Sonny turned his head towards Rafael and placed a quick kiss on his neck.

“It's okay, really,” he said quietly. “But seriously, I could use the company when you work late.”

Rafael frowned and watched as the kitten fumbled around on Sonny’s chest for a moment then tumbled sideways into the small space between the two men. Without thinking, Rafael reached down to scoop him up. He realized too late what a terrible mistake that was. The little orange scrap of fur swatted at his thumb before attacking it with his tiny little teeth. The attack tickled more than it hurt and Rafael smiled slightly. He glanced down at Sonny and found a smug grin on the other man’s face.

“I knew you’d like him,” Sonny said happily.

Rafael inhaled and took a long look around the dimly lit bedroom. He took in the sumptuous duvet cover, (dark grey, a perfect background for the orange fur that would soon cover it), the smooth fabric of the small armchair that stood next to the closet (which would undoubtedly be torn apart by tiny claws), and finally took a quick glance at the cream colored rug on the floor. Not easy to clean. Once that review was complete he let out a long breath and looked down at his love and the squirming kitten that was burrowing into the detective’s chest. The letters of his alma mater were bigger than the cat.

“Okay,” Rafael said at last. “You win.”

Sonny chuckled and shifted slightly so Rafael could better lay out on the bed beside him. Rafael pressed another kiss to the other man’s temple and gave the cat’s head a light tap with his finger.

“Goodnight, my love. Goodnight cat.”

“His name is Rusty,” Sonny correctly softly, already halfway asleep.

Rafael rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not calling him that,” he replied. “And by tomorrow morning I’ll have a full argument prepared as to why.”

Sonny was already asleep, but in the dim light Rafael thought he saw the corners of the detective’s mouth turn up slightly. Rafael pressed a gentle kiss to that small smile and wrapped an arm around his love, careful not to disturb their cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2017 for my friend (Ao3 user Myself) when they got a teensy kitten. I recently stumbled across a handful of never before posted Barisi fics in my Google drive, so keep an eye out for more Barisi fluff (and a healthy dose of angst) from me over the next few weeks!


End file.
